


Hello, Happy Sleepover!

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I think I'm just whipped on Kaoru at this point, Implied Sexual Content, Interuptions, Loss of Parent(s), Movie Night, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Useless Lesbians, hair down, mature Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Kaoru was more mature than this, she lived alone and survived for herself but that wasn't to say she couldn't make this sleepover interesting for her.





	Hello, Happy Sleepover!

Kaoru huffed as she read a group text from her friend and bandmate Kokoro who had insisted that they all go over to her house (with it being the biggest) and having a sleepover. The word alone made her cringe and even if she was the same age as her other friends, she had matured a lot faster and thought that the concept of a sleepover in this 150 degree heat, which currently had her walking around in nothing but shorts and a bra, was not so much of a good idea. Alas not wanting to be the downer in the situation, she replied with a thumbs up and a brief message to confirm her place in the sleepover. She threw her phone on the bed and made her way out to the balcony of her small apartment that she resided alone and just took in the fresh air, the blue sky above her and the noises of everyday life surrounding her. ‘Hello, Happy World!’ Had taken her to so many places and had her do so many things which she would never have done otherwise but in her heart of hearts, when it was the end of the day and it all returned to normal, she enjoyed this sort of life, just her and her surroundings, She had gotten this from her Mother before she had passed on and always found some great comfort in it, always with Romeo and Juliet or some other great literary masterpiece in her hand whenever she could, it was like a slice of heaven to her, one thing did bother her however, she was often alone at night and craved the company of another to wrap up against during the cold winter nights. Sure she had hundreds of girls waiting at her beckon call that would come over to hers in a flash but she didn't want just any girl, she had one girl on her mind, the short black hair, her grey eyes that shine in any sort of light and her down to Earth attitude which was honestly a breather compared to the other girls, Okusawa Misaki. She felt a smile tug at the side of her lips but she consciously pushed it down in an effort to not get too lost in her thoughts of romance and wonder.

Having ignored all the buzzing and beeping currently going off via her phone, she picked it up and spotted a time to be there through the barrages of messages that were still coming through as she read, they all seemed to be excited all but her and Misaki hadn't even bothered to reply so she must have the same sort of reaction. Getting ready took all of five minutes as she still had a bag packed from the last time they went on a trip together as a group, all she needed was the basic essentials and she would be going but as she walked past her mirror, having pulled her hair out of its high ponytail, she stopped and surveyed herself for a moment, wondering if she should go like this, a more natural look, thinking on it, she wasn't sure whether or not they had ever seen her with her hair down? Stilled for a few more seconds, she shook her head and tied it back up, frowning to herself for thinking such a ridiculous idea though in the back of her mind  _ ‘maybe later’  _ was still an option.

When she arrived at the house, she gawked at its size, after being here so many times she could never comprehend having a house of such size and grandeur but that was probably due to her growing up poor and in such a small building, nevertheless she buzzed on the intercom and one of the suits answered, a shiver ran down her spine, their voices (when they used them) made her feel uneasy but recognising her, they opened the gates and she made her way inside. As soon as the door opened, she heard voices louder than her ears could take and shouting from down the hall, a smile automatically lit up her face as she placed her bag down by the door with the rest of them and made her way towards the noise, it was seemingly coming from the kitchen with Kokoro, Hagumi and Kanon all covered in flour and... some other ingredient that they had managed to find? And next to them, looking like she had just gotten the force of whatever had transpired was Misaki, looking rather annoyed and on the end of her tether. 

“KAORU!! YOU MADE IT! We wondered when you were going to show up!” Kokoro had started to make her way over to hug her but looked down at herself and had thought better of it. She smiled and let her usual ‘prince’ persona shine through. 

“Ah, yes sorry to have kept you waiting but I had come across a group of kittens on my way here and they took up more time than was expected so this would explain my absence, please do forgive me.” She bowed down almost regally which had everyone staring at her like they had just met the queen. 

“It's fine, all you missed was  _ trying _ ” she put extra emphasis on the word shooting the other three a glare, “To make cookies because they refused to eat the ones I bought.” Misaki let out a long sigh at the end of that.

“Well what fun is eating them already done when you could make them? It tastes much more satisfying!” Kaoru had to admit that Hagumi had a point but just as she was about to stand and agree, hopefully laying this whole thing to rest, an egg flew across the room hitting Misaki square across the face and a high pitched giggle followed immediately after, anyone could see the red that had risen up on her face with anger as she left the room and headed to the bathroom leaving the whole kitchen in silence, tension thick and suffocating, a common thought all shared with each other.  _ ‘Maybe you shouldn't have done that.’  _ So instead of letting it sit and seeing her opportunity Kaoru ‘offered’ to check on Misaki whilst the others continued, a lot quieter this time. Kaoru gave a small knock at the bathroom door which was gentle enough to let Misaki know that it wasn't one of the other band members and the door slid open, she cautiously made her way inside and slid the door shut again, Misaki did truly look angry and a pang of sympathy shot through her chest as she watched the girl wash herself with a cloth that had been provided by the houses servants. 

“Are you okay, my dear? That was a most unfortunate event that occurred but I’m sure it was meant in jest.” Kaoru tried to comfort, hoping her words would be enough but she got the feeling they wouldn't be as Misaki clenched onto the sinks rim and sighed, taking a few heavy breaths.

“I’m just sick and tired of babysitting for them, sometimes it's like trying to watch a bunch of three year olds.” kaoru had noticed her chest heaving heavier than before in the middle of her words and stood silent, not wanting to antagonise her any further. “I mean come on Kaoru, you're the most mature one here, you must see it?” Her words seemed desperate to be heard so she nodded in agreement which seemed to settle Misaki down a little. The room became quiet again and Kaoru’s eyes focused in on a spot of flour on her neck that she either has not gotten to or had not seen and without even being in control of her own body, she stood behind Misaki, looming over her by a couple of inches and took the cloth into her own hands, wiping at the spot whilst laying her other hand on her waist, the skin soft and plaint under her touch. Kaoru could feel her whole face heating up so in a moment of self made bravery, she looked into the mirror to see Misaki also staring at her, her face the brightest shade of red humanly possible and twitching wherever Kaoru’s hand moved, feelings a little more confident, now she wasn't the only one feeling the heat, Kaoru felt her way up to Misaki’s shoulders with a feather light touch and turned her around so they were now facing each other, panting breaths hitting each other on the face as their eyes met and their faces leaned closer to each other, lips almost grazing against each other, if they just got a little closer…

“ARE YOU TWO OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN AGES!!!” 

Both girls paused, Misaki’s face screwing up in frustration and embarrassment and Kaoru letting out a disgruntled groan. Pulling away from each other, Kaoru stood up straight, sorted herself out and answered in a quick reply.

“Yes we are fine, the incident seemed to get everywhere so it was to take a long time to rid of it all.” Kaoru winked at Misaki before leaving the room, door open, leaving her flustered and completely shocked at what just happened, though the tension and sexual desire between the two of them was undeniable so she took an extra few minutes to calm down before leaving the room and finding nobody around in the house, remembering the plan for the night that had been shoved towards her as soon as she entered the house, she pulled out the now crumpled and flour covered piece of paper seeing that it says to be in the theatre to watch a movie, with a thankful sigh she made her way there, thanking whoever was above that this was a calm activity for once. Sure enough when she got to the theatre a movie had just started rolling and all of the other girls were sat poised, watching the movie with intent, Kaoru especially but she was probably just focusing on the acting rather than what was happening in the movie itself. Finding a spot near the girls that she could get comfortable in, she settled down and watched the movie, feeling all the anger and frustration leave her body, she had always been a fan of watching movies, welcoming the ability to make her get lost in the story and make her forget any problems if only for a few hours and that was exactly what she was doing until she heard some commotion behind her and Kaoru suddenly slid into the chair next to her, her body heat radiating from each direction possible.

“Are you enjoying the movie my princess?” Kaoru moved closer and closer, if she could have she would have been sitting on top of her and thank God she didn't because she would be feeling something rather… uh never mind! It was quite difficult not to be feeling that way with how her body contoured, how she stretched to be near to her and how a small sheen of sweat covered her exposed skin due to the heat of the sun outside beaming into the theatre. Realising that she had not yet answered the question, she stuttered out an answer.

“Oh-oh yeah, it’s good, I really enj-enjoy the um woman!” Misaki winced at herself for blurting out such a pathetic answer and winced even further when she heard that soft and harmonious laugh come from next to her. 

“Fufu I do too enjoy the… Woman.” Kaoru smiled wide and shifted once again, moving her hand onto Misaki’s thigh and teasing it up and down and every so often lifting her skirt up in an effort to fluster Misaki more and more, she enjoyed seeing her flustered thoroughly and got some weird sort of joy out of it. However she could not go too far as at least two of the three members above them were awake so instead Kaoru just settled for spending the rest of the movie transfixed by Miss Okusawa’s soft skin, determined look as she tried her hardest to focus on the movie, radiant body that was illuminated by the light and pastel pink blush scattered all over, following wherever her touch lead. Eventually the movie had ended and the schedule had been thrown out of the window so all decided to move ahead to sleep, there was the master bedroom and a guest room which surprised Kaoru regarding how big a house this was, she would have thought that they had more rooms to spare but Kokoro insisted that they all share a room, three in the bed and two on the floor. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who took the floor. The bedroom was all yellows and bright colours that Kaoru’s eyes had to squint to adjust to, her room was all blacks, whites and greys to make it all seem more elegant than it was (she had read it in a magazine once!) and to match her personality, especially if she had someone over. Laying her sleeping bag on the floor she got undeservingly nervous, not because there were girls around and having to get dressed in front of them and anything else of the sort but because of her hair, she had actually completely forgotten, amongst the chaos of today, the thought she had whilst looking in the mirror and as fate would have it, she had forgotten anything she would need to sleep with her hair up, if she decided to do so, now she was left with no choice and it made her shudder. The only person she had ever had her hair down near was chi-ch-... Chisato and even then she would make comments about it, it was one of the very few things she was under confident about. Not having realised she was stood frozen, staring at the ground, unaware of all the girls now in their pyjamas staring at her, she shook herself awake when she came back down to Earth.

“Welcome back?” Misaki light heartedly joked with her, much happier now they could be in bed and getting some peace and quiet.

“Ah, yes… Thank you! Sorry I was transported to a time far more pervious than this one. Kokoro, do you have an en-suite or an area to change into my night garments?” 

Kokoro just nodded and pointed at the door adjoining to the bedroom and Kaoru thanked her in return, swiftly but hopefully not obviously running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut as quietly as possible without arousing too much attention. All the girls outside had their eyebrows raised and head swirling in confusion at Kaoru’s sudden nervous behaviour. Five minutes later, when the volume had returned to its normal screeching amount she exited the room, standing with her hands on her hips and her chin lifted up in a high and confident pose contrasting heavily with how she entered the bathroom, then there was… nothing? Everyone just carried on as if nothing had changed making Kaoru actually feel a lot better even if she was in the mood for a little attention. The girls played card games for roughly an hour before others started to retire and fall asleep one by one which left only her and Misaki which was surprising with how much Misaki had been through today. 

“I've got a King, you?” Kaoru looked up at Misaki over her cards, watching as her eyes followed Kaoru’s hand that hovered over her cards in an attempt to trick Misaki with a little sleight of hand.

“Queen, Well done little kitten.” Kaoru laid her cards down having lost the round and stretched her back out, yawning as she stood up and made her way to her sleeping bag, Misaki already in hers, curled up cosy, Kaoru saw a chance and decided to act upon it. Moving quietly she got down on the floor and hovered her body over Misaki, placing chase kisses down her neck which surprisingly garnered a little breathy moan from her making Kaoru’s core feel electric and making her eyes lidded with lust and need.

“Kaor-u, what are you doi-doing?” Misaki whimpered out a question, struggling to make herself seem unaffected by the soft lips suddenly gracing her exposed skin.

“Whatever you would like my sweet, my body and yours can be intertwined with each other in the throws of passion and love if you so wish.” She leaned down closer. “I know I do” Finishing off the sentence with a kiss to her jawline which made Misaki’s eyes widen and cloud over with sensuality. 

“Not now, when can we go to yours?” Misaki asked in low and rushed tones. She heard a  _ low  _ and  _ sensual _ laugh which got sent straight to her core. 

“Tomorrow, as soon as the morrow dawns upon us but for now, would you allow me a kiss maybe?” Without even thinking about it or waiting for a response, Kaoru leaned down and captured her lips with Misaki’s own.

Maybe sleepovers weren't as bad as she thought after all!


End file.
